Fingerprint imaging recognition technology is used to realize identification by capturing fingerprint images of a person using optical fingerprint sensors or modules and then determining whether the fingerprint image information matches that already stored in a system. Due to its convenience in use and uniqueness of human fingerprints, the fingerprint recognition technology has been widely applied to various fields, such as security inspection field including Public Security Bureau (PSB) or customs, access control systems of buildings, consumption goods field including personal computers or mobile phones and the like. The fingerprint recognition technology may be realized by optical imaging, capacitance imaging, ultrasound imaging and so on, among which, the optical fingerprint recognition technology is advantageous in imaging quality and device cost.
More information on optical fingerprint modules can be referred to the Chinese Utility Model Patent with a publication No. CN203405831U.
However, structures and performance of the existing optical fingerprint modules still remain to be improved.